Apartment 3B
by NewWarl0ck
Summary: This apartment will haunt her every time she looks at it from now on. / Aria finds out that Ezra's A, and goes back to his apartment to let the memories haunt her.


Apartment 3B

ONESHOT

* * *

She trembles as she walks through the hall of the apartment. Her hands graze over the wall, while she continues to walk. She finally reaches it. Apartment 3B. A shiver runs down her spine. She brushes her hand over the elegant wooden door, and sighs a sigh of grievance. He's not dead, but he's dead to her. So, she could say he's dead.

She peeks through the peep hole, just to see if he's in there. Her hunch is that he's not, but she hopes there might be some luck. She isn't _too_ hopeful, though, because luck hasn't exactly been on her side lately. Her eyes wander around the room. It feels so alien to look at, even though she's been there hundreds of times. She remembers sleeping on that bed, lying on that couch, doing so much there. This apartment has been a home to her ever since she met him. A second home, she could say. Well, she _could have_ said it, but not anymore. It doesn't feel like home anymore. Not when she knows the truth...

It's too hard to even look around anymore. She turns around, so she's not looking through the peep hole anymore. Leaning against the door with her back, she lets out another sigh. It hurts so badly. She doesn't even understand how Spencer dealt with this— knowing that Toby, the guy she has been dating for over a year, isn't who she thought he is. It's awful. It truly is. A tear rolls down her cheek. It's not the first time she's cried over this, though. Ever since she found out, she's been crying so much. Every time a single thought about him comes to her head, there's an urge to cry. She falls against the cold ground, and leans further back.

And the door opens. Not by someone opening it, though... It's because the door has been open the whole time. She knows she shouldn't go in, but she also knows that she wants to, and she has to. She needs a last moment to grieve everything she's lost. She knows that the dojo master Jake can't replace her long battle for love with the man who owns this apartment. Jake is truly a joy— so poised, gentle, and charming... and Aria loves being around him, but there's just something missing from her life, and she knows what and who it is.

Trembling, she enters the apartment of Ezra Fitz. She tries not to cringe when she says his name in her head. Ezra Fitz. It burns her, but she tries to get past her fear of saying his name. It's a new fear, and it's been there ever since she saw him in that black hoodie, talking to a girl in a red coat, who is probably CeCe or someone. She doesn't even care about the girl in the red coat's identity at this point, even though that's what all her friends are trying to find out. Her main focus is on the fact that the man she loves has been wearing that infamous black hoodie.

Looking around, she sees all of his possessions. There are bagels, which they used to make together when she stayed the night. There are shirts, which she used to put on after their most intimate moments. And there is a brown box, sitting on the floor. She kneels close to the box and fishes something out of it. Glancing at it, she immediately knows what it is. It's the Valentine's Day card that she made for him during their first V-day together. She cries just looking at it. Every emotion written on that card from her is so real, but he probably didn't even feel a spark when he read it. The emotions probably weren't reciprocated, because he doesn't love her.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Ezra!_

_I love, love, love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because I know that I've never felt this way about anyone before. You always make me happy, and I know that I will never give up on us, no matter what anyone says about us. And I don't want a teddy bear or anything for Valentine's Day, because you're all I want. You are my teddy bear, and you are my present. I love you to the ends of earth and back. Never forget me._

_Xoxo, Aria_

She collapses on the ground, her tears soaking the floor. She can tell that he's going to leave, because all of his things are being packed up. She doesn't know if he's packing all the stuff in the brown box up, which are all things from Aria, or if he's going to dump them all in the trash. Even if he packs them, she wouldn't be flattered, because he's A, and that won't change.

Nothing can fix her... unless she gets the man she loves back.


End file.
